


Whose baby?

by sexydarkangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sick why couldn't he understand that. This baby was what kept the illusion alive.  Who’s baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose baby?

 

 

 

**[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/68971443@N02/6868102925/) **

 

 **Disclaimer** : **No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.**

 

_ Our Baby _

Harry walked into the house yelling “Ginny.”

Ginny came out the kitchen and kissed Harry on his cheek “Harry honey you’re home early come sit down with me while I finish dinner we’re having your favorite.”

Harry sat down at the kitchen table “fine honey but should I go check on the baby he’s here right?”

Ginny smile and ran her hand though his hair “Oh course git where else would our son be?”

Harry let out his breath “that’s good” he stood up “I’ll just go check on him you know with him being born premature”

“Sure honey, I’ll go put dinner on the table he was sleeping when I last checked on him, he should be getting up right about now so go.”

Harry walked upstairs trying not to run  in to the room  and look down into the crib at his son who was still asleep. Harry felt the tears come to his eyes as he picks up his son that look so small to be just a week and a half old and kissed his face. “Come on little guy let’s go.” Harry wraps him in a blanket and walked down the stairs and headed straight to the door. He heard Ginny in the kitchen humming and kept going. Ginny came out the kitchen as soon as Harry open the door.

“Harry honey where are you going with the baby at this time of night?”

Harry turned back around “Nowhere dear there’s someone at the door.” Harry opens the door and in walked in Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with Hermione. Harry stops the other man who was stand there.

Harry stares down into pleading silver eyes “Harry please I need to see him please”

He leaned over and showed the man the baby and told him “this will be over in a couple of minutes I promise” and closed the door.

Ginny “Oh mom have you all come to see our baby, he’s so cute just look at him.”

Mrs. Weasley walked up to her daughter and wipes the tears from her own eyes “Yes dear he is so handsome just like his father” she wrap her arms around Ginny. Ron walks up to Harry “thank you mate I know this was ruff for you, go now we’re take it from here mate.”

Hermione smiled at him with tears in her eyes “go get some rest this has been hard on both of you, we’ll  be okay” she hugged him and toke Ron’s hand and headed to the kitchen with the others.

Harry held his son to his chest and walked out the door. As soon as he was out the door arms came around him and held him tight. “Oh my god I thought I was going to die I started to bust in there and ring that bitch neck.”

Harry hugged his husband close “I know it was killing you and I’m so proud of you Draco for keeping it together.” Harry hand their son over to his other father.

“Harry she kidnapped our son from the hospital is he okay he’s so small?”

“He’s fine just sleeping.”

“Harry are you sure about that bitch, I think she should go to Azkaban.”

Harry look back at the house “No Dray she’s sick you don’t see her when our marriage ended, and here a year later me you and dray Jr it was too much for her.” “The wizard hospital and the doctor we found for her should help” He kissed his husband let’s take our little one home now” and they apparate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome I'm not a writer just someone having fun.


End file.
